


His Catboy Boyfriend

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: El novio de Seungyoun puede hacer su vida difícil, pero de todos modos lo ama.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos le corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 1





	His Catboy Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Catboy Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447016) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Un híbrido es una cosa rara y mágica. Al menos eso era lo que Seungyoun tenía que recordarse a sí mismo cada vez que su novio hacía algo lo suficientemente frustrante como para arriesgarse a que le saliera un cabello gris. Había conocido a Wooseok hace algunos años, había oído sobre gatos normales domesticándose a sí mismos, pero no había esperado que el chico de su clase de matemáticas que tenía orejas marrones y rizadas y una larga cola que se movía de un lado a otro, de quien tenía un enamoramiento masivo se mudara con él por su cuenta.

No fue tan dramático como 'hola, vivo aquí ahora', pero una noche se encontraron en un club y aunque Seungyoun no había querido bailar con nadie, se vio arrastrado por la sensual y mágica danza de Wooseok (fue el roce de su cuerpo, no fue su culpa), una cosa llevó a la otra y Wooseok volvió a casa con él al final de la noche y solo...nunca...se fue.

Para ser honesto, no quería que se fuera, no podía imaginarse un mundo en el que Wooseok no esté acurrucado en su sofá tomando una siesta cada vez que llegaba a casa. Era como tener un pequeño gato excepto que sin todo el pelaje y Wooseok podía hablar. Eso era un bonus. A veces hablaba demasiado, pero eso pasaba en todas las relaciones.

Tener un chico gato como novio también venía con su lista de complicaciones única. Por ejemplo, Wooseok tenía que tener toda su ropa confeccionada por su cola y no era como si alguno de los dos pudiera simplemente tomar algunas lecciones de costura y hacer agujeros en la parte posterior de sus pantalones de chándal porque resultó que a Wooseok le gustaba usar ropa de diseñador, y por más molesto que haya sido, había algo especial en la forma en que su cola se agitaba en la parte posterior de esos pantalones de chándal de Givenchy.

Otra cosa, era que Seungyoun tenía que llevar a Wooseok a todas partes, resulta que los gatos pueden ver muy bien en la noche, pero de día se distraen demasiado con las luces como para confiarles una licencia de conducir. Wooseok también se asusta en los autos y se altera demasiado si Seungyoun no toma las máximas precauciones.

Luego estaba la dieta. Claro, Wooseok podía comer la misma comida que cualquier otro ser humano, pero tenía ciertos antojos que no podía controlar o se negaba a hacerlo, lo cual Seungyoun descubrió una noche cuando abrió su gabinete para un snack nocturno y encontró que todo su ramen, papas fritas, galletas y otras delicias habían sido reemplazadas por montones y montones de montones del atún enlatado favorito de Wooseok. La buena noticia es que Seungyoun no tuvo que pagar por atún o kimbap de queso nunca más. A Wooseok también le gustaban mucho las patas de pollo, probablemente también era una cosa de gatos y no un deseo que los humanos normales tendrían por sí mismos.

No le importaban los hábitos de aseo de Wooseok. Realmente no desprendía pelo, excepto por las orejas y la cola y el pequeño parche de pelo en la parte inferior de la espalda que dijo que si Seungyoun alguna vez le contaba a alguien, lo mataría. Pero de alguna manera necesitaba bañarse tres o cuatro veces al día para sentirse limpio, excepto que odiaba el agua como cualquier otro gato. La primera vez que preguntó, Seungyoun pensó que era extraño, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbró a secar a Wooseok mientras se estremecía lastimosamente y miserablemente después de sus muchos baños.

"¿Qué haces cuando no estoy aquí?" Había preguntado una vez.

Wooseok cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia otro lado. "Me las arreglo."

Nunca preguntó más que eso, pero un día llegó a casa y todo en su departamento estaba ligeramente húmedo y decidió que como Wooseok logra secarse después de bañarse no era asunto suyo.

Luego estaban los otros hábitos de Wooseok.

"¡No los muebles!" Gritó Seungyoun, con los ojos muy abiertos por el estrés, mientras Wooseok afilaba sus garras al costado del sofá.

"Tengo que controlar mis uñas," se defendió.

"¡Entonces usa un cortaúñas!" Gritó.

"¡No lo entiendes! ¡Tengo necesidades!" Gritó Wooseok.

"También tengo necesidades, pero no me ves corriendo comiendo carne con las manos y saltando de los muebles."

"¡Nadie te detiene, hombre de las cavernas!"

"¡¿A quién llamas hombre de las cavernas, gato?!"

Realmente no debería haber dicho eso.

Esa fue su única pelea, y a pesar de sus diferencias, realmente hicieron una pareja perfecta. La única razón por la que Seungyoun contaba sus pocas quejas era porque, por el momento, Wooseok estaba siendo especialmente molesto.

Seungyoun estaba ocupado tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo mientras Wooseok se quejaba en el fondo.

"Tengo sed," dijo, se dejó caer perezosamente en el sofá. "Quiero un poco de leche."

Seungyoun resopló. "Entonces ve a buscar leche."

"Es mejor cuando la haces tú," dijo dulcemente. No podía simplemente tomar un vaso de leche. Tenía que estar caliente, y le gustaba cuando le añadía una pequeña gota de vainilla, pero Seungyoun estaba ocupado y necesitaba que lo dejaran solo.

"No puedo ahora,"dijo.

Wooseok suspiró y Seungyoun finalmente tuvo algo de paz. O eso pensaba.

"Tengo sed," dijo después de un largo silencio.

"Bien," se puso de pie, agravado. "Pero después de esto, ¿puedes dejarme terminar mi trabajo?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Wooseok, rascándose la oreja.

Seungyoun se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Sacó un cartón de leche y vertió el contenido en una taza antes de meterlo de mala gana en el microondas, derramando un poco por el costado de su mano.

"¿Quieres que me encargue de eso?" dijo, tímido, y Seungyoun saltó, no lo había escuchado caminar detrás de él.

"No, gracias, yo me encargo," dijo, pasando la mano por debajo del grifo. Después de que la leche se hubo calentado lo suficiente, dejó la taza en el borde del mostrador para poder agregarle la vainilla.

"Tu computadora hizo un sonido," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que hizo un sonido?"

"No sé, estaba desconectando todos los cables cuando de repente comenzó a sonar," dijo. "Fue espantoso."

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo mientras corría hacia la sala de estar para encontrar su pantalla apagada y todo su trabajo de la noche perdido para siempre. Cerró los ojos y estuvo a segundos de sollozar cuando escuchó el sonido de cerámica rompiéndose en la cocina.

Volvió corriendo para asegurarse de que Wooseok estaba bien, lo encontró a salvo, sentado en el mostrador con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra admirando sus garras. A sus pies había una taza rota y leche derramada por todo el piso.

"¿Qué diablos, Seok?"Dijo, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

"No pude evitarlo," suspiró, sin molestarse.

"Límpialo,"dijo, con las manos en las caderas.

"No,"dijo, desafiante.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No quiero," dijo simplemente.

"Es tu desastre," dijo Seungyoun.

"Tu fuiste quien dejó la taza en el mostrador,"señaló Wooseok. "Sabes que tengo necesidades."

"Está bien, entonces, toma tus necesidades y limpia tu desorden mientras trato de salvar todo el trabajo que arruinaste."

"¿Me estás levantando la voz?" Dijo Wooseok, extendiendo su mano hacia el salero.

"No te atrevas," advirtió Seungyoun.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Wooseok envió al salero volando por el aire. Golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, pero no se rompió. Seungyoun cerró los ojos y se frotó la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra, agarró un rollo de toallas de papel, secó la leche derramada y arrojó los pedazos de cerámica rotos a la basura.

Wooseok lo arañó mientras pasaba, pero lo ignoró. No le importaba qué más rompía, se iba a la cama. Solo.

Primero se duchó para quitarse el estrés y también porque necesitaba espacio. Dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo hasta que ya no se sintió frustrado. Sabía en qué se había metido cuando comenzaron a salir. No era culpa de Wooseok que fuera un gato, y no era correcto que Seungyoun tratara de obligarlo a ser algo que no era, pero maldita sea, a veces era un dolor de cabeza.

"Younie," dijo Wooseok a través de la puerta. Seungyoun cerró los ojos y fingió no haberlo escuchado. "¡Younie, lo siento!"

"Está bien," dijo, exasperado.

"¡No, no lo está! ¡Me aburría! ¡No puedo evitarlo!"

"Lo sé," le gritó. "No estoy molesto contigo."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Sí, solo necesito algo de espacio."

Escuchó algunos rasguños en la puerta, pero parecía que Wooseok finalmente lo había dejado solo. Suspiró y cerró el agua antes de agarrar una toalla para secarse. Mientras pasaba la toalla por sus piernas, sus ojos captaron un movimiento debajo de la puerta y parpadeó. La mano de Wooseok se deslizó a través de la grieta, y estaba dando vueltas tratando de encontrarlo. Hizo una mueca. Por un lado, estaba molesto, pero por el otro, la vista le hizo olvidar por qué estaba tan enojado.

Se acercó de puntillas a la puerta para no asustar a Wooseok. Se agachó y metió el dedo en el centro de su palma extendida, y lo envolvió rápidamente como un, bueno, un gato.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"No, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito."

"Realmente lo siento,"dijo, apretando su dedo.

"Está bien."

Se puso de pie y se envolvió la toalla antes de abrir la puerta. Wooseok lo rodeó con los brazos y le acarició el cuello.

"Todavía no estoy seco," le advirtió.

"Está bien," dijo Wooseok.

Se dejó abrazar por un momento y sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Esa era la ventaja de tener un gato como novio, podían arreglar cualquier cosa. Incluso si hubieran tirado una taza de leche del mostrador.

Seungyoun se apartó y le revolvió el cabello, dejando que la palma de su mano presionase suavemente una de sus orejas. Wooseok hizo un puchero.

"Voy a dormir un poco", dijo antes de ir a su habitación a buscar un par de boxers para dormir. La habitación estaba oscura y fresca como a él le gustaba, y la idea de dormir toda la noche se hizo más y más atractiva. Se arrastró hasta la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada, cómodo y relajado, antes de escuchar un ruido detrás de él y un cálido brazo deslizarse sobre su costado.

Otra cosa a tener en cuenta al salir con un gato es que cuando no estaban aburridos y traviesos, eran suaves y pegajosos y Wooseok nunca lo dejaba irse a la cama enojado.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y Wooseok se movió en el espacio debajo de su brazo y colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a ronronear, feliz de ser abrazado y Seungyoun lo atrajo hacia él.

"¿Realmente apagaste mi computadora así?" Preguntó.

"No, solo desconecté el monitor," dijo Wooseok. "Todo su trabajo está a salvo."

"¿Entonces por qué-?"

"Estaba aburrido," dijo, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro con picardía. "Y me estabas ignorando."

"No te estaba ignorando," se quejó. "Tenía que trabajar."

Wooseok tarareó, poco convencido. "No más trabajo esta noche."

"No más trabajo," repitió en voz baja, el ronroneo de Wooseok casi lo adormeciéndolo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para meter una de las orejas de Wooseok entre sus labios.

Wooseok se apartó y frunció el ceño. "¡Oye!"

"No puedo evitarlo, tengo necesidades," dijo, tirando de él hacia abajo para continuar mordisqueando su oreja. La cola de Wooseok se torció, molesta, pero lo dejó continuar mientras fuera bueno y no usara los dientes, por supuesto.

Sus ojos se volvieron pesados y se sintió atraído hacia una noche de sueño profundo y completo que lo recargaría por completo mientras Wooseok no tuviera ganas de levantarse en medio de la noche para arañar el marco de la puerta o algo más ridículo.

A pesar de que salir con un chico-gato tiene sus momentos desafiantes, no cambiaría los mejores momentos (como hacer que su novio ronroneante se duerma sobre su pecho) por nada.

"Te amo," dijo Wooseok, medio dormido con la voz quebrada, desapareciendo cualquier molestia que hubiera dejado en el cuerpo de Seungyoun 

"Yo también te amo," dijo, acariciando cariñosamente.


End file.
